Status
by Unfading Beauty
Summary: Mikan and Natsume changed their status in Facebook? This is big news! Let's see the changes and how everyone reacted! R&R This is my first one-shot. I'm sorry if it's lame. Slight crack. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE :P


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Author's Message: This is just a funny story that I had dream of. Think About Love's new chapter will come out after one to two weeks. Please read and review this! I'm sorry if it's not that good. This is my first one-shot. I don't have facebook so I don't really know how it looks like when you change your status. So if I wrote it wrong, please forgive me. XD

**O N E – S H O T**

_STATUS_

She logged in and clicked the _edit profile_. Then to the relationship status, she looked for the "_In a Relationship_". Beside that status was the word **to** and a box under it. She bit her lips and sighed as she entered the name.

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_

Now she went to her profile and saw her RECENT ACTIVITY. She smiled in content at her new status. Ahh, how nice it felt for her. It was as if this was what she had been waiting. She flipped her hair and stood up, leaving her laptop and her Facebook open.

**Mikan Sakura went from being "single" to "in a relationship with Natsume Hyuuga"**

She didn't know how it happened. When her crush, Natsume Hyuuga, told her something funny last night. It was too impossible for it to happen. Not even clairvoyance can predict the sudden confession. Yes, _the_ Natsume Hyuuga declared his love for her. The Natsume Hyuuga who always teased and annoyed her; acting as if she was no one but nuisance. Who would have thought that Natsume actually treasure her?

She went back to take her seat in front of her laptop. Staring on its screen, she reminisced how the lad stated his love for her. There was nothing more that could amaze her than what her lover did. Maybe she was feeling exaggerated, but it was all too incredible for her to think. The way he said it was too funny.

"…_I'm not really lucky." _She said. She was talking about what Jinno did to her. Since she was, again, late at the class she got punished by a detention with Natsume. Because Natsume did not attend Jinno's class for-God-knew-how-many-times.

"_Hn." _He muttered.

She looked at him in disbelief. It was really unfair! She talked about what happened for so long, but her crush's reaction was just a short and simple 'Hn'? Can't he say something longer and interesting and more heartwarming? It was her who had been talking just to break the ice. Why can't he cooperate with her?

"_What 'hn', Natsume?" _She sounded irritated.

"_Can't you tell that I'm trying to tell you to shut up?" _He responded with the same tone.

Her jaw dropped and said,_ "You are unbelievable."_

Actually, she was unbelievable. To think that she have a crush with this arrogant boy? But no matter how bad Natsume can be, she can't hate him. And that was a big incredulity.

"_I hate you." _She muttered; her mind screamed the opposite.

"_Tch, you are really lucky."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because you can change your status in facebook from single to in a relationship with me." _He stood up, pulled her up, and kissed her passionately. It took her breath away and blushed like a mad man.

She laughed at that night's memories. She refreshed her facebook profile and saw the reaction of her friends

…and enemies which were the fan girls.

_Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, and 70 others like this._

View all 90 comments

YourGirl: BITCH!

CrimsonFan: GO TO HELL SAKURA! YOU FLIRT!

Sumire Shouda: OMFG! PLEASE PUT THE UNLIKE BUTTON! ASDFGDFAJER!#$#$!

Kokoroyomi: THIS IS BIG NEWS! GAKUEN ALICE'S WEIRD COUPLE EVER!

NatsumeHyuugaFanForLife: I agree with you President Sumire! I WILL KILL YOU SAKURA!

Hotaru Imai: Oh shut up, Permy and whoever you are NatsumeHyuugaFanForLife. And Koko, give me 200 rabits. You lost the bet, they became couple.

Kokoroyomi: OHNOES! :((((((((((

Kitsuneme: AHAHAHA! Love it!

Ruka Nogi: Sakura, you finally confessed!

Sumire Shouda: F you, IMAI!

Natsume Hyuuga: Ruka: It was actually me who confessed.

Ruka Nogi: EH? O:

Sumire Shouda: WHAAAATTTT? :| Natsume! Why? She's not worth it!

Natsume Hyuuga: And you're definitely not worth either.

Sumire Shouda: T_T /3

Hotaru Imai: Try saying F YOU personally, Shouda. You'll have a free butt flight from Gakuen Alice to New Zealand.

She guffawed at the comments that she received. She suddenly had an idea to visit Natsume's wall. So she clicked Natsume's name as she waited for his wall to load.

**Natsume Hyuuga went from being "single" to "in a relationship with Mikan Sakura"**

_You, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, and 190 others like this._

View all 940 comments

Sumire Shouda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sumire Shouda: !

Sumire Shouda: ~!

Hotaru Imai: What the F Permy?

Ruka Nogi: :/ Shouda-san…

Kokoroyomi: I think 860+ comments were all Permy's NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mochu: WOW, maaaan! This is freaking sexy! Relationship with the bubbly Mikan Sakura!

Kitsuneme: Mochu: Yeaaah! I mean, Mikan is really famous! She's playing in every boy's mind!

Natsume Hyuuga: Mother F? Kitsuneme and Sumire Shouda.

Kitsuneme: I…What I mean, Natsume is that…/shot.

Sumire Shouda: !

Kokoroyomi: :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Now how the hell can she survive for the next few days in Gakuen Alice with those deranged fan girls around? Being a girlfriend of someone popular is really hard. But she really can't say that she's unlucky, because her boyfriend told her so. She's lucky to change her status.

She wrote on her wall: I, Mikan Sakura, am lucky to change my status from single to IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH _**THE**_ NATSUME HYUUGA. Now fan girls, BEAT THAT!

She stuck her tongue out and logged out of facebook. Whatever things that the fan girls would do was now up for the God to protect her.

END


End file.
